Josh
Josh was a Nexus-X replicant model and was the leader of a group of rebellious replicants from Mars. He brought three of the last surviving replicants from the battle at Mars and crash landed on Earth. On Earth, Josh went to seek answers from Hamilton Corp. and set in motion his plans to give replicants equal rights. Biography Creation Josh was created to be the most resourceful and special replicant out of the entire Nexus-X series. Like most of the other replciants, Josh was given a very short life span as he was only seen as an experiment for the Nexus-X series. When he was created, he was a success, but began to have odd behaviors towards other humans. Josh was discarded to Mars to serve as a labor worker until he was given further plans. Rebellion/Battle of Mars During his time on Mars, Josh was able to comprehend the replicants being used as slaves and brought together all of his replicant brethren and sisters to fight against the human slavers. A battle ensued within the labor facility, where replicants began to fight back. All of the replicants were beginning to get killed in the battle, except for Josh, Victoria, Yvette, and Mason. The four managed to hijack a vacant police ship and fly off to Earth. Uprising on Earth When the reached Mars, they crash landed due to their lack of skills to pilot a ship. When they did land, the replicants were sentenced to be killed on sight, causing them to lay low within LA as much as possible. Josh was expecting a local replicant in the city, Sable, to help them get into Hamilton Corp. He soon found out that Sable had betrayed him and began to help a Blade Runner, Bruce Hunter and warn Mr.Hamilton, his creator. Throughout their time in LA, Josh began to search for new ways to get into Hamilton Corporation and try to discover the identity of Bruce Hunter as well as find Sable. One by one his replicant allies were killed, leaving him the last one left on the team. After all of their deaths and news reaching headlines, Josh was finally able to identify Bruce Hunter and his home, kidnapping Sable to lure Bruce to Hamilton Corporation. Josh then used Sable to get inside and kill Mr.Hamilton. Death When Bruce arrived to save Sable, Josh was able to hurt him and chase him throughout the complex until they reached the roof. Bruce jumped across and landed to another tower. Josh went after, but missed the jump from Bruce's interference. He was loosing grip from the rain and almost fell, until Bruce helped him up. Josh was impressed by his actions and decided not to kill Bruce and instead commit suicide by falling off the roof. Josh died when he hit the ground below and his body was recovered and decomposed. Legacy Josh's death affected Bruce in the way he thought of life and he lived in regret. but also reassurance. In reality, Josh didn't want to seek world dominance, he only wanted replicants to be free, even if it meant sacrificing human lives as he believed he fought for a noble cause.